Romance in the Air
by Kiki Yushima
Summary: Daezer has been preparing all day for a special occasion, but will Kiona accept his feelings? One-shot with OCs. Based from my RP site, Trainer's Life


Another one-shot from my Pokemon based roleplay forum, Trainer's Life.

This isn't actually based on any thread. It came to me last night whilst doing some running around with my mom. But it's still technically based on TL.

Daezer and Kiona are one of my favorite couples on TL. They're really cute together. Even Zappy, the guy who plays Kiona, agrees.

Daezer is pronounced like "die-zer"

Daezer's from the planet Yeno, a planet in the 3rd D where Darkness is the main Element. He's obviously a user. The Darkness Biter is a state where the Darkness takes over the user and they become a killing machine. He's around 47,000 years old. He's a Tsukino. (look at the family summary for a bit more info)

Kiona's a gym leader in Pokeopolis, the city where TL is based. She's the youngest of the leaders (at like 26). She actually never really got used much before Daezer was made about a month or so ago.

* * *

Daezer smiled and hummed as he cooked, the aromas of sweet Fairy bread mixing with the spices of Yeneo food as they wafted around the kitchen. His black eyes flicked toward the clock and he blinked. Only fifteen minutes remained until Akaela, his sister, arrived back at the house with Kiona. He had been planning and cooking all day for this and his nerves were beginning to build.

The Yeneo licked his dry lips as he pulled the freshly baked bread out of the oven and the food off the stove. He put it into containers and gently packed them into a picnic basket. Toron, his completely black Jolteon, grunted as he walked into the kitchen, Arot, his Umbreon, followed Toron. Daezer sighed as he knew what was coming.

"Geeze, Daez. Why all this trouble?" Toron asked.

"Going to try to get into her panties or something?" Arot asked. Daezer had been expecting this, but color rose in his face anyway.

"You know I wouldn't do that!" the normally calm Yeneo snapped, more color rising in his face. "You know I would never disrespect a woman in such a way!"

"You're probably going to," Arot said. "You haven't gotten laid for well over a thousand years." The Umbreon snorted.

"Shut it!" Daezer snapped, his ire rising. He could feel the Darkness also beginning to rise, but suppressed it. He couldn't afford for the Darkness Biter to take over now and over such a petty thing. "Just shut up and leave me alone. Let me calm down before they get back." His black eyes seared into the two Pokemon, causing them to shutter a bit. They turned on their heels and left the room.

Daezer put his hand on the counter, running the other through his light auburn hair while he closed his eyes. He felt the Darkness trying to wrap around him like an Octillery's tentacles. Why did his Pokemon bring out the worst in him and brought out the Darkness Biter so quickly? They picked on one of the most important things to him. He had grown up during a time on Yeno when all women were treated with the utmost respect. He still treated all women with respect especially Kiona.

"Brother?" Daezer blinked and looked to his right, being met by his sisters green eyes which were wide with concern. She was clearly able to tell he was struggling with the Darkness Biter which was almost dormant again. "You all right now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now, Kay." He smiled at Akaela reassuringly and she smiled back. "I promise." He looked behind his sister and saw Kiona, her green eyes bright although she was clearly confused. Daezer smiled his charming smile, the one that almost always made women melt. He could feel a warm sensation from Kiona's aura and knew she trusted whatever he was planning.

Akaela smiled brightly and bowed, catching her had that nearly tumbled off her head, and left the house. "So, Daez, what's this all about?" Kiona asked.

"You'll see." He gently took her hand in his, smiling his secret smile. "Close your eyes and I'll show you." He felt a flicker of uncertainty from Kiona's aura though it didn't register on her face. "You know you can trust me." He smiled happily when she closed her eyes.

Daezer led Kiona through the kitchen and outside into the forest. The night Pokemon rustled in the trees and bushes. Kiona's aura falter with uncertainty, but her trust in him remained steadfast. He used a very gentle Star spell to help reassure her everything was fine.

The pair soon arrived in a small glade where silver moonflowers were in full bloom under the full moon. The light washed everything in the glade a gentle shade of silver. The cherry blossom trees were in full bloom thanks to a spell he had used earlier in the day. White roses bloomed and were pained by the moonlight and looked like porcelain. A warm May breeze gently stirred the blanket and the flames on the candles that were sitting in the middle of the glade.

"We're here," Daezer said as he turned his head to watch her reaction. Kiona opened her eyes then they widened in surprise, her mouth open in a silent gasp.

"Daezer, did you do all of this…?" she asked, clearly in a state of slight shock.

"Yes," he said softly. He walked to the blanket and patted the spot next to him, inviting her to sit down. Kiona smiled and sat down.

"Daezer, you really didn't have to do this all…" Kiona smiled as she looked around the glade, clearly amazed. "This is why you had Akaela kidnap me for the day, isn't it?"

Daezer smiled and pursed his lips together. "More or less. I didn't want you to catch on," he said. He started pulling the food out of the picnic basket. "I've been cooking for hours. It's taken me quite a while to get everything just perfect. I cooked a lot of Yeneo dishes, but I know it'd be extremely spicy had I kept the original recipe, so I really cut it down."

"You really didn't have to go through all this trouble just for a date…" Kiona said again.

"But I wanted to." He offered her a slice of the bread. Kiona smiled and took a bite, then blinked in surprise. "Something wrong?"

"No. It's great. It practically melted in my mouth."

"That's how it's supposed to be." Daezer fixed himself a plate and began eating as did Kion. The couple discussed a few small thing, such as the goings on of the Pokemon at the ranch and some gossip from the Tsukino family. Soon, they were both full and fell quiet with their own thoughts as the moon slowly drifted overhead.

Daezer closed his eyes and listened to the crooning of the Noctowl and the singing of the Cricketune. "It's a lovely night. The music is so beautiful."

"Music?" Kiona asked, looking at him. "I don't hear any."

"Just close your eyes and open your ears. The music of the night is all around." Daezer smiled when Kiona closed her eyes and smiled a few minutes later. "See? There's music in everything."

"Yeah." Daezer stood up and brushed his clothes off. "Something wrong, Daez?" Kiona asked after she opened her eyes.

"No. I was just wondering if you wanted to dance." He smiled his charming smile and saw Kiona blushing a bit.

"I-I…can't dance… I have two left feet…"

"It's all in the leading. Don't worry. Even if you trip over me, it'll take a lot more than that hurt me." Daezer offered her a hand and helped her up. Kiona was blushing profusely, clearly remembering a bad experience she had before with dancing. Daezer kissed the top of her head, gently wrapping an arm around her waist and entwining the fingers of their free hands. Kiona was blushing even more than before.

Daezer smiled and started dancing slowly with Kiona to the rhythm of the forest's music. She was tense in his arms but soon relaxed, swaying to the slow rhythm. "Daezer, this has been a really nice night. But why do all of this?" she asked, her green eyes looking into his black.

He hesitated. He never found confessing to a girl easy even after so many times over his 47,000 year lifespan. He regained his composure after a minute and a deep breath, then gently kissed her. "Because I love you."

Kiona blushed deeply and her aura flickered with uncertainty. His stomach flipped over as he suddenly wondered if he had made a mistake and confessed too soon. He knew humans didn't fall in love as easily as 3rd D natives.

A few minutes passed and Daezer felt her aura calm down. She continued blushing hotly and kissed him. "I love you too."


End file.
